There exist many types of computer device where the display is controlled by an input. In some embodiments the input may be a cursor or pointer that is controlled by a human interface device such as a mouse, joystick, keyboard etc. Additionally or alternatively the display may comprise a touchscreen which can be controlled by a user's touch. That is, activation of functions and objects is responsive to user input made by way of the user touching a particular object displayed on the screen, and thereby selecting that object. That touch may be by a user's finger or a cursor or pointer.
There are many technical challenges and technical considerations facing the designer of computer applications such as games executed on a user or computer or other device having a user interface, such as designing algorithms for controlling the game mechanic.
One particular context is that of a computer game where a game board or area is displayed to a user which has adjacent game objects having at least one characteristic, in an arrangement. In one game, the mechanic of the game is that a user should aim a game object at the arrangement of game objects such that it joins the arrangement of game objects to form a sequence of three or more game objects having matching characteristics.